polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chileball
Chileball |nativename = República de Chilebola |caption = La wea fome po' weon |reality = República de Chile (Republic of Chile) |image = Chilly.jpg |link = http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Chileball |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = "Spanish" |founded = 1818 |successor = Chileball |ended = Present |intospace = Yes (if satellites does count) |status = He elected Sebastián Piñera again as President of Chile. As a result, Angelito de Canal 13 is proud of me! |religion = Catholic (majority) Atheism Protestantism |likes = Wine, empanadas, stealing other countries culture, copper, mining, ice cream, sexy chicks, Ancaptistan, Football, HDI (IDH in Spanish), weas, excessive swearing, scribbles, glaciers, snow, ski, snowboard, ice, penguins, Violeta Parra, Cote de Pablo, Salvador Allende (sometimes), Hans Hermann Hoppe, his former president (sometimes), Pinochet (Sometimes), Throwing commies from choppers Piñera (For the piñericosas) Leopard 2, Tevito, Angelito de Canal 13 |hates = Underdevelopment, military coups, earthquakes (Although I'm getting used to it a bit), tsunamis, landslides, Michelle Bachelet (depends on Chileball's mood), Sebastián Piñera (Sometimes), NAP Violation, people not knowing how his flag is, Pinochet (60% came to hate Pinochet), Hans Hermann Hoppe, Commies, Immigrants, being called Texas |predecessor = Patria Viejaball |friends = Spainball Mexicoball Colombiaball Philippinesball USAball (Except Texasball) Argentinaball (Sometimes) Brazilball UKball Ecuadorball Haitiball Germanyball Australiaball New Zealandball Vaticanball Franceball Croatiaball Zambiaball Peruball (Sometimes) |type = Latin American |capital = Santiagoball and Valparaísoball |enemies = Argentinaball (Sometimes) Peruball (Sometimes) Boliviaball Venezuelaball Flag stealer |Birthdate = February 12, 1918 Semptember 18, 1810 |affiliation = likes to tell bad jokes and make fun of Boliviaball. |bork = Wea Wea, Weon Weon |food = Anticuchos (Stolen from Peruball), empanadas (originated from Galiciaball, stolen from Peruball), wine, asado, cazuela, humitas, sea, "paila", conger "caldillo", "Sopaipilla" (Mapucheball Food) |neko = yes! |notes = Boliviaball won't have anything! |onlypredecessor = Patria Viejaball|predicon = Patria Vieja}} Chileball, or Chileworm, officially the Republic of Chileball (Spanish: República de Chilebola), is a South American countryball occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes mountains to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. He neighbors Peruball to the north, Boliviaball to the northeast, Argentinaball to the east, and the Drake Passage to the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Sala y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims a portion of Antarctica. Chile lives in America, specifically in the southwestern part. He is well known for his taste for wine and frequent earthquakes. Chile's childhood friends are Ecuadorball and Brazilball. It is said that it has a secret friendship with UKball, since Chileball supported him with the UK-Argentine conflict over Falkland Islandsball. Chileworm has all sorts of climates, because he's very long, but it has no tropical climate. Much of Chileworm's clay is situated in the temperate zone of the Southern Hemisphere, and its climate is more similar to Mediterranean countryballs than his tropical brothers of Latin America (except for Argentinaball and Uruguayball, who also have temperate climate). Due to his long geographical shape, Chileball can sometimes take the shape of a worm/snake called Chileworm. Personality and Features He likes to work and looks down at Argentinaball calling him "lazy". Chileworm prefers to build small modest houses and monuments while accusing Argentinaball of being a megalomaniac. In fact, Chileworm is obsessed with comparing to Argentinaball, his brother and lifelong-rival. His favorite food includes humitas, completos, asado, cazuela, pebre, porotos or beans in general, papas chilotas (potatoes), Pisco (there's an origin dispute with Peruball over it), wine, beer, corn pie (pastel de choclo), manjar, mote con huesillo, choripan and a lot of different sandwiches with Chilean bread, like hallulla and marraqueta He likes to swear a lot and other countryballs think he doesn't speak Spanish properly. This last could be true, because Chileworm has deformed Spanish to its limit, but he has no problems when dealing with other Spanish speaking balls. Because of his broken and strange Spanish, his laugh is deformed too; his laugh is written like: "jaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaksjaskjskaak". Because of Chileworm's similarity in flag design with Texasball, USAball often mistakes Chile for Texas. History Chileworm is the child of Spainball and one of her lovers (probably a 3ball, but maybe UKball). He was born in 1818 with the assistance of Argentinaball as a nurse, although he likes to say that he was born in 1810 in order to look older. As a child, Chileworm grew up in a tumultuous neighborhood, but his home, though very poor, was a safe place. Chileworm learned to swim from UKball and to box from Franceball. When it became evident that Franceball was not a good boxer, Chileworm sought apprenticeship under world-class boxer Reichtangle and mastered war thanks to Kingdom of Prussiaball traditions. He learned to fly from USAball later.(Who knew? apparently reichtangle does have a nice side.) When he was a child, he had a fight against Peruball and Boliviaball (though some say Boliviaball was actually bullying Peruball and Chileworm just got in the way). As a teenager, he warred them again and defeated them in the War of the Pacific (or war of guano), when he took many clay from them (including Boliviaball's coast, something he never forgot), from which Chileworm extracted nitrate and guano and currently extracts copper, the base of his economy. Since then, relations with Peruball and Boliviaball are very hostile. It was at this age that he developed a long lasting rivalry with Argentinaball, who (according to Chileworm) took behind his back some clay that Chileworm claimed as his (though he had never used it before) while he was in the war. In the war, he got support from UKball, while his enemies got support from USAball, so relations with the latter got tense for a while (USAball even almost warred Chileworm in 1891 because he wouldn't apologize about something that happened while they were drunk in a bar). Chileworm was finally being successful, getting rich thanks to the extraction of nitrate and growing taller and taller, when he got very depressed and made a failed suicide attempt in 1891. He was able to recover quickly, though, and later made a great deal by selling nitrate to European balls (they where really into it between 1914 and 1918). Sadly, he lost most of his fortune during the early 1930s, after USAball's Great Depression. During World War II, he didn't want to get into the fight. USAball (now a friend) did manage to make him declare war to Empire of Japanball in the end, but Chileworm did nothing else. On May 22,1960, one 9.5 Earthquake Shake himself, caused tsunami. It was considered strongest earthquake ever recorded in history.The tsunami damaged Japan and Hawaii. During the early 1970s, Chileworm got very interested in socialism, and became friends with USSRball and Cubaball. By this time, he adopted a dog named Tevito.; but after a traumatic experience, he didn't want to hear about them again and became anti-communist (for the pleasure of USAball) and autocratic. Pinochet who was the leader from 1973 to 1990 made Chile prosper and the economy started growing after Chile became a Free Market Capitalist country. He also did some good things such as killing communists. During the Pinochet era, he met a sweet little angel, and he chose to keep him, being named Angelito. In 1971, Chileworm and Argentinaball asked UKball to be a judge in a dispute over three little islands in the south. When UKball pronounced his judgment giving the islands to Chileworm, Argentinaball (who was having a bad time) got very angry and said it was void. He even tried to beat Chileworm in 1978, but when he was on his way to Chileworm's home, a heavy storm started, so he had to turn around, hoping to beat Chileworm the next morning. Only Vaticanball's timely phone call stopped Argentinaball from this madness. Thanks to Vaticanball's mediation skills, they made peace again, but they didn't forget quickly. During the Falkland Islandsball war, Chileworm secretly assisted UKball, Argentinaball's enemy. According to Chileworm, he did it because Argentinaball was still violent and unstable, and he was afraid that the fever of a victory could make Argentinaball turn against him again. Currently they are in good terms and consider all this just common brother quarrels, but Argentinaball still brings it up during arguments. In 1990, Chileworm became democratic again and, using the economic knowledge he learned during his recent authoritarian period, he became the wealthiest countryball in the neighborhood (something Argentinaball can't stand). As he grew up, he became more peaceful, but he's still used to have stronk military, just in case (who knows when that pesky Boliviaball craves Chileball's clay). But at February 27,2010 local times 3:34AM,One 8.8 earthquake shake himself off again,around 500 died,triggered a tsunami,damaged the port in Talcahuano.This was 12th Strongest earthquake in history. ]] Relationships Friends * Australiaball - Given wheat during gold rush. * Canadaball - Really nice gal. I make first free trade agreement with her. * Chinaball - Trade, profits and manufactures wires from Chile's copper. * Colombiaball - My main problems with Colombiaball are drugs and immigrants, but Colombiaball's coffee and hot women compensate it. Also, muchas gracias a todos for coming to my place to watch My Angelito on TV! * Easter Islandball : My psychopath son. We had some trouble in 2015 but he still lives with * Ecuadorball - Old pal. Like me he also warred with Peruball in the past. We have taked distance since then. * Franceball - Tia and rival. Sorry, but my wine is the best of the world ! Also thanks for escaping my people for the coup d'état. * Germanyball - He taught me to fight and the order of things. * Haitiball - He's having difficult times, so I sends peace force and aid, but he send me many illegal immigrants in return, who disgust me. Now his better, so peace force is of comings back. * Japanball - I thinks that he is so kawaii. We both have earthquakes and tsunamis. (I remember when I had declared the war, although we never got to a fight, that times those.) * Magallanesball : My other son, is a southern región who want independence and changes time zone... NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!, but it gives me soberany in the Antarctica, so... is fine, I guess. * Mexicoball - Allied against Argentinaball. Although still a little traumatized by that small 0-7 in Santa Clara. He also have earthquakes, he helped me and i helped him with those, ¡Weon and Wey amigos! * Palestineball - Many Palestinians live here, and also likes soccer fútbol! I think Israelcube is kinda mean to him. * Philippinesball - We have similar history and we have been helping each other in the times of need! We both are earthquake prone countries, so he and I both donate to each other to aid our people. Forgive me if the earthquake back in 1960 affected your land with it's tsunami, I am truly sorry about that. Also lot's of his nannies come to my clay... * Russiaball - It's OK I guess.... they send us lots of female models, so it's OK. They also sended big plane called "El Luchín" to help us in wildfires. * Spainball - Mama who love me. * UKball - Taught me how to swim and helped me to get clay from Peruball and Boliviaball. * USAball - Almost forgot about Pinochet We are allies and he loves me. (u hear that Argie???) Although your vice president is telling me and other Latin Americans to break up with that crazy guy, that business relationship for god's sake does not hurt anyone. BUT ONE MORE THING, STOP CALLING ME TEXAS! Tell your kid to change his stupid flag! * Vaticanball - A holy ball. He helped to make peace with Argentinaball. * Zambiaball - Fellow copper miner that lives in Africa. Neutral * Argentinaball - My best frenemy (1978 never forget). Her former president is of my ancestry, and I just beat her on 2 Copa America finals, u hear that, Argie?! But we almost have good relations. * Brazilball HUE HUE HUE Best Friends, but yuo got mi out of mundial, 3-0! Yo mostly blame Argentina por this. Enemies * Boliviaball: NO SEA ACCESS FOR YOU! And even sued me for that (such a bad looser). I sues him back because he says a river we share is actually a Bolivian "spring". Outside of the court, I just ignore him... so lame. One day i arrested some soldiers who were on our border, the weon was angry too, but I returned them, although he was still angry, so, he "returned" arresting some Carabineros, in the end, the aweonao returned them, There was a great tension between our border. But that would not return the sea anyway. *Earthquakes : Enough said... *Mapucheball : TERRORISTA ! * Peruball: Hostile ball... I kicked his ass many times!!! Thing were tense, but relations are currently improving and we has lots of trades. Illegal immigrants and legal issues over borders are the only problems with him now... I will tell a curiosity about him: he eats pigeons HAHAHAHA!!! * Texasball: FLAG STEALER!!! Oh, you want me to use the flag? I'll stop calling you the name! you also were stolen from my bro ( Mexicoball) and you must pagar! * Venezuelaball: They're going a bit too far with all this "revolution". OASball and I demands democracy. But not a military intervention, I would not like that. DIRTY COMMUNISTA! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball- Cousin Quotes Chileworm has his own dialect of Spanish and to the other Hispanic countries is quite hard to understand him. He speak too fast and use many slang words, which makes his mom (Spainball) of sad. * "Jaksjaksjakjskajskajs" * "Weón culiao" * "Conchetumare" *"La wea Fome" * "Cachai" * "Po" * "Aweonao" * "CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE VIVA CHILE !" (sports supporters) * "Que lata" * "Pasa esa cuestion" * "Ayudame a llegar" Gallery Artworks Old_2014_chileball_by_leolevahn-dbragcm.jpg HPdRiwY.png 1973_Chilean_coup_d%27état.png Belarus_X_Chile2.png Chileball223.png CAC.png Chileball III.png Chile-card.png Chileball and cities.jpg chileball_1820-1847.png Latino_eleven.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Comics 1eJm41i.png Jey9e11.png eXifKnI.png YiVncEM.png 'zW9Ss3f.png tumblr_myhnyq2KQD1szo7eyo1_1280.png ChilePretzel.png Its Chile.png Who's First.png 10346057 299901770177411 501731971355820883 n.png How to Summon Argentina in Two Words.png ChileVargentina.png Chle vs Mexico.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 931160 162344643935021 872754419 n.png NigerComic2.png 8GCDmAq.png MuZyxqo.png WZYlGlb.png Sd06SiH.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png CNOxCDJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png VoNkUek.png Best Wine.png The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Hockey Buddies.png Mexican Tacos.png Different Gamers.png FEGm8Pm.png 'pEqSpSN.png Ef0jlMU.png Links *Facebook page Videos ar:شيلي الكرة de:Chilekugel es:Chileball pt:Chileball ru:Чили zh:智利球 zu:Chileibhola Category:Countryballs Category:Chileball Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Empanada Remover Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:World Cup Host Category:Tea Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:OECD Members Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Rich Category:Pro Israel Category:Middle Power Category:Football Category:USA allies Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:APEC Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Republic